1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for preventing fishing hooks from harming people, and, more particularly, to devices that prevent fishing hooks from harming people and that permit fishing hooks or lures to remain attached to a fishing line that is supported by a fishing rod without harming people.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that fishing hooks may harm people when they are stored while being left on a fishing line that is wound on a reel attached to a fishing rod. It is also well know that fishing hooks may harm people when they are displayed in a retail environment unless they are packaged to protect persons from contacting the hooks. It would be advantageous if a single fishing hook enclosure were provided that could serve dual purposes, one purpose being to store fishing hooks while being left on a fishing line that is wound on a reel attached to a fishing rod, and another purpose being for display in a retail environment.
A conventional way to put away fishing rods or poles that retain a fishing hook attached to the fishing line is to attach the hook to an eyelet ring on the rod or pole and then tightening the line so that the hook remains in a fixed position on the eyelet ring. However, this technique leaves sharp hooks dangerously exposed. Such exposed hooks can harm people, pets, and adjacent articles, such as car seats. In this respect, it would be desirable if an enclosure were provided for hooks that are attached to lines such that the attached hooks will not cause harm to people, pets, or nearby articles even when the fishing line and hooks are in a tight condition.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to enclosing a fishing hook or lure in a protective container so that the hook will not cause damage to persons or objects when the hook remains attached to a fishing line on a fishing rod. For example, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,256 and 5,220,742 discloses a container that receives a hook which is attached to a fishing line. With each of these containers, the respective container is attached to a fishing rod by clamps which are clamped onto the fishing rod. To avoid the need for extraneous clamps, it would be desirable if a container for a fishing hook or lure were provided that can be attached to a fishing rod without the use of extraneous clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,538 discloses a fish hook protector that allows a protected fishing hook to swing freely from a fishing line. The hook protector is not secured to the fishing rod. Rather than permitting a protected fish hook from swinging freely from a fishing line, it would be desirable if a fish hook protector were provided that is secured to a fishing rod so that the protector does not swing freely from the fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,014 discloses a lure protector made of a flexible sheet material that is applied to the lure and its hook to cover up the hook and an eyelet ring on a fishing rod to which the hook is fixed. The flexible material is subject to hook penetration. In this respect, it would be desirable if a lure protector were provided that has rigid walls to protect a hook that is attached to an eyelet ring on the fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,831 discloses an enclosure that form fits over a single hook to protect the hook from damaging people or objects. Often a plurality of hooks are provided on a fishing lure. Also, it is often desirable to protect a fishing lure from damaging its environment or from being damaged by its environment. Therefore, it would be desirable if a fishing hook and lure protector were provided that encloses and protects all of a plurality of hooks and a lure at the same time.
Still other features would be desirable in a fishing hook enclosure apparatus. It would be desirable if a fishing hook enclosure apparatus could be used as a marketing tool in a large public forum, such as a Bass Masters fishing competition.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use fishing hook enclosures for safety purposes, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a fishing hook enclosure apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a single fishing hook enclosure that can serve dual purposes, one purpose being to store fishing hooks while being left on a fishing line that is wound on a reel attached to a fishing rod, and another purpose being for display in a retail environment; (2) provides an enclosure for hooks that are attached to lines, such that the attached hooks will not cause harm to people, pets, or nearby objects even when the fishing line and hooks are in a tight condition; (3) can be attached to a fishing rod without the use of extraneous clamps; (4) is secured to a fishing rod so that the protector does not swing freely from the fishing line; (5) has rigid walls to protect a hook that is attached to an eyelet ring on the fishing rod; and (6) provides a marketing tool in a large public forum, such as a Bass Masters fishing competition. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique fishing hook enclosure apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.